1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport apparatus and a recording apparatus including the transport apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a “printer”) is well known as a recording apparatus which performs recording by ejecting liquid onto a sheet-like medium (for example, JP-A-2000-153604).
The printer described in JP-A-2000-153604 includes a platen on which suction holes are provided, a suction fan, and a side pressing unit. In the printer described in JP-A-2000-153604, the sheet-like medium is transported while the suction fan is driven to suck the sheet-like medium (recording sheet) to the platen and edges of the sheet-like medium are suppressed from being lifted off with the side pressing unit.
At this time, an inclined portion for guiding the sheet-like medium is provided at an upstream side portion in the transport direction on the side pressing unit included in the printer described in JP-A-2000-153604. In the printer described in JP-A-2000-153604, when the edges of the sheet-like medium are lifted off, the sheet-like medium is guided to a downstream side in the transport direction while the edges thereof are made to be in slide contact with the inclined portion, and the edges of the sheet-like medium are pressed with the side pressing unit on the platen. With this configuration, the sheet-like medium is suppressed from being lifted off.
However, when the sheet-like medium is transported while the edges thereof are made to be in slide contact with the side pressing unit in such a manner, there has been a problem that a load is added on the sheet-like medium due to friction.